unfinished
by Darkblacklily
Summary: Tba-hm...? This? Oh its just a few ideas i have for stories.   If you like any tell me ok?  If not, they'll just stay here and not be written.
1. Chapter 1

~Unfinished~

.

Tba- hm? This? Its just a bunch of ideas I had for stories. But I don't know if anyone would actually like them enough for me to write an actual story.

England- Your self-esteem is **really low** isn't it?

Tba-… maybe…

America- anyway, while Tba and England bicker, I'll tell you all about it… *to Tba* what's this about again?

Tba- Anyway, if you guys like any of the stories here tell me.

England- rolls eyes* Such a strange Author.

America- isn't everyone a little strange?

England-what do you mean? Are you trying to imply that I'm strange?

America- uh…not really. I mean, you are strange, I'm not implying that.

Tba- continue~

If its bolded, italic, underlined, any of them, it means I have ideas about that. If its normal, it was just a passing thought. Then again, I thought of these things in CLASS.

Its always a passing thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Area 51<strong>

Alfred F Jones is your regular 19 year old teenager that loves Sci-fi and believes in aliens. Of course, no one believes him, because, there is not proof of aliens on earth.

He is suddenly taken in for questioning by the FBI after an incident, they tell him to 'keep quiet' about it. Why? He had just found the secret of Area 51.

~Pairings? Dunno…

~ Ironically, the day I thought about this, _pet society_ had an 'alien week' with a signpost that said 'Area 51'. I must be **psychic**.

* * *

><p><em>Winter's blessing<em>

England and Russia bond while stuck in a cabin during a snowstorm.

-Haven't actually planned this out completely… have a basic idea…

* * *

><p><span>Breaking the ice <span>(literally and figuratively!)

America wants everyone to get along, so he suggests they all do a 'fun' activity together.

Canada suggests ice hockey.

Pairings? Dunno.

.

Excerpt-

"_How about Hockey?" Canada asked meekly, the nations did not seem to hear him at all._

"_I said, how about HOCKEY!" Canada said louder, almost yelling._

_The nations stopped and turned to him, Canada already knew the question the were all asking themselves. Who?_

"_I'm Canada…"_

_America laughed, "Sure, that's good. I mean then we don't have to worry about people getting injured to badly, I mean, even England cant hurt himself by walking on ice right?"_

"_W-what does that mean you git?"_

"_Then its settled, we're playing hockey. We're going to be in two teams-"_

"_I'm on Canada's team!" America said cheerfully._

_England looked away, "Well, then I guess I'll also be on Canada's team._

_France winked "Then I will also-"_

"_No! You're on Russia's team!"_

_Russia chuckled, "Ok, what do I get when I win?"_

_America turned to Russia and laughed, "Well you're not going to win, so it doesn't matter."_

_China waved his hand, "I'm not good at hockey aru. I won't play aru."_

_Germany sighed, "How did it come to this?"_

_Italy tugged on his sleeve "Ve~ Germany, it sounds like fun! Lets play ok?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Music!<strong>

If the nations unexpectedly burst into song(s from Disney movies)

Pairings? (dunno)

.

"_I have often dreamed, of a far off place-" He stood on top of the table, while the others watched in silence._

"_It means no worries, for the rest of your-" _

"_We've got a long way to go." He sighed._

"_In pain, in need…"_

"_What would I give to-"_

"_I won't say I'm in…"_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Black n' White<strong>

Welcome Mr. Jones, I see you have accepted our invitation to join us. Shall I tell you a little bit about our organization? We are Hetalia, a secret organization that weeds out criminals and the like. Are you ready Mr. Jones? There's no turning back.

Pairings-main- UsUk

not sure what others.

~Includes Tba as the president of the syndicate. _**Beware**_~

. APH- Association of Pestiferous Humans

* * *

><p><em><span>Worst ways to…<span>_

France knew no one could be as romantic and knowledgeable of love as he is, but this is ridiculous!

Pairings- USUK, PruCan, GerIta, Spamano, RoChu (maybe or may not be others. May or may not take out some of those pairings…)

.

Excerpt-

.

_England sat down in the booth, putting his tray down. _

_America looked up from his burger that he was devouring. "HeyEnglandI-"_

"_That's nice America…" England said a bit distracted. After a few second, America's words sank in. His eyes widened and he looked up, shocked, "wait... what did you just say?"_

_._

"_Hey um.. can I talk to your for a minute?" Canada asked from the doorway._

_Prussia lounged on (Germany's) couch, black headphones in his ears (with little gilbirds on them) listening to music._

_Prussia turned to see Canada, "Oh hey! Did you need something?" Prussia asked flipping through a magazine._

"_Ah… actually I wanted to say... that I… I lo…"_

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Transparent<strong>_

- The nations are sick and tired of America and England's love-hate relationship. So, they decide to lock them in a closet- I mean talk to them!

Implied pairings-

Rochu, Spamano, Gerita, Franada, Sufin, DenNor

* * *

><p><em><strong>The way to your heart~<strong>_

Alfred notices that his roommate is taking cooking lessons from Francis. Yes, Arthur's cooking is horrible but why would he take lessons? He must be desperate if he's taking lessons from Francis…

Pairing- Usuk(?) Fruk(?)

One-sided Usuk or One-sided Fruk? (well, whatever the main paring is, the opposite is one-sided.

.

High school of Hell

Hi, my name is Matthew Williams, I've just transferred to a new high school.

I… really don't want to be here. Everyone he is strange, the teachers are barely competent, the students don't listen, and… I really want to go home.

Pairings? Dunno…

~based on Hetalia's 'In Hell~'

(Basically, what I think which country would be absolutely horrible at/ would be scary as)

-includes-

Security guard- Germany & Prussia

Cooking teacher/ cook - England

(World) History teacher- America

Health/sex-ed teacher- Switzerland & Japan

Gym-teacher- Russia

School nurse- Belarus

Science teacher & tech teacher- France

Math teacher- Italy & Romano

Vice principal-Spain

Principal- Tba~ (cause I would be the worst principal ever~ I would make your life **hell **if you messed with me.)

Ehhh? I forgot China? Well China doesn't really scare anyone or would be horrible in anything… Yes, you could say I'm a little bit biased about that.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Untitled<strong>

.

Alfred is sent on a mission by the king to find the ultimate weapon. He meets a mage named Arthur and they set out to complete the mission.

But what is the ultimate weapon?

Pairing- main- UsUk

.

* * *

><p><strong>Untitled<strong>

.

Japan gives America a game, a dating sim. Because America gives mixed signals about everything, he hopes to find out whom America likes by using the game.

Hopefully Japan will be able to find out before America realizes.

~Includes Fem-nations (in game) and a few (OC) NPCs~

Pairings- ? You decide, cause if you don't, America is going to be a _total play boy_. Then again, it's a _dating sim_, so it's ok…right? I mean, that's what you're **supposed to do** in a dating sim.

~summary from my notes~

_Japan gives America a game, it's a dating sim. Japan is trying to use the game to find out who America likes (because America is giving mixed signals) by creating female characters of the other nations. So, who does America like?_

-Female nations-

Alice- Fem-England

Allison/Ally- Fem-America

Silvia- Fem-Prussia

Feliciana- Fem-Italy (Yes, that is a name)

Ivanna- Fem-Russia

Etc (yes I'm lazy ok!)

Other Fem nations (in game)

France, Spain, Austria, Canada, China, Japan, Romana.

Few Teacher Npcs.

.

* * *

><p>Better off buried<p>

.

Some memories are special, kept in your heart forever.

But some are painful, filled with hate, fear, distrust. They are better off buried deep in your heart.

*I affectionately name it **B.O.B**!

* * *

><p>Hint<p>

.

Sometimes, you just need a little hint to answer your questions no matter what they are.

* * *

><p><strong>Ai<strong> (To be renamed at a latter time perhaps)

.

Alfred's just a normal guy, hangs out with friends, wears glasses, works.

Being in the wrong place at the wrong time, leads to him to find the twins Arthur Kirkland. And if that wasn't enough, they decide to live with him because they have no where else to go. Did I mention that they're running from the government?

Alfred's life will never be the same.

-Pairing- UsUk

Other pairings- ?

* I was thinking how weird it was, that America/Alfred and Canada/Matthew were twins. (Apparently according to **a lot** of people… I don't see it…) How about England/Arthur have a twin? Yes, I typed that correctly, The **twins** _Arthur (and) Kirkland_.

* * *

><p><strong>Love is a lie<strong>

.

Alfred F. Jones, as strange as it sounds, always believed in true love. That people fell in love naturally. That Cupid was watching over single people like him that couldn't find 'the one.'

He finds Cupid, a snarky British man who tells him its his job to make people to fall in love. "The arrows do all the work. There's no such thing as true love."

.

Pairing- main- USUK

Side pairings- ?

* due to my dislike of valentines day (cause I hate seeing people act lovey-dovey when I'm alone…) I'm kidding, I like valentines.

* * *

><p><strong>Silent B<strong>

.

Arthur is the guardian angel of the twins Mathew and Alfred.

He's protected them since they were young.

The feelings he has for Alfred is love, but not in a parental sense.

He knows that Alfred would not feel the same way, and remains content protecting them.

Matthew encourages Arthur to tell Alfred, though there's a problem.

Alfred can't see him.

.

Main pairing- UsUk

Side pairings- ?

*Inspired by a song. No the title is not the name of the song….

* * *

><p><strong>National beauty pageant<strong>

.

Summary- All the nations are chosen to participate in a 'national' beauty pageant hosted by Prussia.

They have to showcase their talents and prove that they deserve to be called '_the most beautiful nation of them all.'_

No matter who wants to drop out, they can't, because it would mean shame for their country, and Prussia would never let them live it down.

Let the games begin.

-pairings- none. However, there may be some ship tease.

* must have been high (on sugar) when I thought of this… or maybe I just wanted to torture the nations a little…

* * *

><p><strong>Stardom~<strong>

.

Being a model isn't just fun and games. Especially when you have rivals.

Alfred finally got a chance at a modeling agency, all due to his brother. It's only a temporary job, but that's all he needs to get known. His rivals however, could care less. Should he even try to be friends with them? What happens when it develops into more? "Work relationships are not allowed."

Main-USUK

Side pairings- Oc love triangle, Getita, Spamano, Rochu. Anything else?

.

There are 5 reoccurring Ocs, _four of them_ being the older sibling of a character/s.

Whitney- sibling of Ivan, Natalya, Katsuya (Russia, Belarus, Ukraine)

William/Will- sibling of Francis (France… did you really need me to tell you that?)

Benjamin/Ben- older sibling of Alfred & Matthew (America and Canada)

Shi- Older sibling of Yao, cousin of Kiku, and cousin to other Asian nations.

Nia- related to Seychelles

They're important because they got them their jobs, and will be around every so often since they run the place. Other than that, they won't be around much.

* * *

><p><strong>England's guide to nations-<strong>

A complete guide to nations. You'll learn everything from their personalities to their hobbies. Their secrets and perhaps a few things you didn't want to know…

-No pairings-

* * *

><p><strong>Revolution<strong>

-An unexpected kidnapping happens. Prussia, France, Russia, America, Germany, Greece, and Spain are abducted.

Its up to Italy, England, Canada, China, Japan, and Romano to find 't underestimate the ukes!

-UsUk, RoChu, Greece/Japan, Gerita, Spamano, France/Canada/Prussia love triangle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Untitled<strong>_

-Japan asks the nations to help test out a new game. They all get transferred into the game (virtual reality) and get separated.

-Based on my pokemon white adventures. So.. much… trauma….

~Summary from Smells like love chapter 10-

I, _Japan have invited a few nations to help me in testing my new pokemon game. However, something goes wrong and my fellow nations and I are stuck in the game. We must complete the game or we cannot return home._

_Includes: cat-England, Dog-France, bird-America, etc._

~Includes/ characters

Trainer- Kiku/Japan

Cheren- Austria

Bianca- Ukraine

Cat- Arthur/England

Dog- Francis/France

Bird- Alfred/ America

?-Ludwig/Germany

?-Elizabetha/Hungary

?-Gilbert/Prussia

?-Matthew/Canada

Bear- Ivan(na)/Russia

Cat(?)- Yao/China

?-Natalya/Belarus

* * *

><p><strong>Reverse Psychology<strong>

America finds a psychology book...

he'll never view them the same way ever again.

* * *

><p>Junjou Hetalia-<p>

Based of Junjou Romantica but with a slightly different back story.

.

Romantica couple-

Misaki- Yao/China

Usagi/Usame- Ivan/Russia

.

Egotist couple-

Hiroki- Arthur/England

Nowaki-Alfred/America

.

Terrorist couple-

Miyagi- Francis/France

Shinobu-Matthew/Canada

.

The story will be slightly different because not all of the characters fit perfectly into their role.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Story time<strong>_

.

America and England accidentally get sucked into a story book.

They must complete all the stories in order to get out.

May or may not be USUK

* * *

><p><strong>~Cranes for you<strong>

Make a crane, make a wish.

They say if you make a thousand cranes your wish will come true.

"A thousand cranes is a lot." "For one person."

-For Japan

* * *

><p><em>What wasn't<em>

There are many stories, what could have happened, what should have happened.

What if...

This was what wasn't.

-Francis tells Peter how him and Arthur met.

FRUK

* * *

><p>I think that's it… probably….<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Unfinished 2

.

.

As per usual, anything in bold, I have ideas for.

Anything else will probably be a passing idea.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Match match

Answer a few questions and find your perfect match!

~mostly humor. And ship tease.

"_I want someone who'll like my cooking!"_

"_I'm sorry, but that's impossible. Please pick something else."_

.

* * *

><p><strong>The gentlemen's guide<strong>

England reads the gentlemen's guide to snarking

Japan reads the guide to dealing with strange situations

.

.

Name that reference! & Book of requests

~Probably not making this~

.

Nonsensical words, and stuff. Spot the reference in it, if you can.

Spot the reference, and I'll write anything you want.

Exceptions- No uh.. rated M stuff…. Het, yaoi, yuri. No character killing another…

Cause it's weird. And I cant write that….

.

* * *

><p><em>Who's line hetalia<em>

.

Exactly what it says.

Characters will vary.

Probably from picking them (along with what) out of a hat

Host- Tba

Audience- the viewers/readers of course. Each round will (normally) ask the 'audience' for help and what not.

I guess I'll have to write this in story format.

Maybe some ship tease.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~Help Wanted~<strong>

.

You (the readers) send in 'jobs' you want the characters to do.

I will pick one out at random, and write that job.

If you want specific characters to do specific jobs, include that.

Ex- (You can phrase it in anyway you like. But think of it like you're trying to get someone to take the job.)

Help wanted

Job: Zoo keepers

People: America, England, Canada, Russia

What you get: America, England, Canada, and Russia going to work at the zoo

And the ensuing chaos.

(If you want you can state things like 'work hours' and 'pay/wage')

.

.

Magic Mayhem

.

When Romania's magic goes wrong, things accidentally happen to the nations.

~Ship tease, but no definite pairings~

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ask CanadaNewspaper club**

(2nd option's title may be changed.)

.

An advice column.

Ask Canada, (or the other option) ask the other nations including Canada.

Ask anything, they will do their best to help.

Anonymous reviews are fine, but if you feel like adding the 'signature' at the bottom, feel free to. It's a bit easier to feel like I'm talking to _**you**_ if there's something to go by than Anonymous.

.

For Ask Canada- Rules

.

Start like you would a letter.

.

You can end with a 'signature' such as: A concerned author, a young girl, etc…

.

_For the other option:_

.

Start the same way

.

Ending with some sort of signature is fine

.

If you want a specific country to answer, you should put that either in the beginning or in the end, in parentheses. ()

.

Each country will be answering different things.

Ex- for _**love advice**_, the ones who 'reply' are France & England, unless you request someone else.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Tsundere contest_ (sort of have an idea. But not really. Typed up a bit though…)

.

Characters- England, America, France, Denmark, Norway, Spain, Romano, Germany, Italy, Japan, Greece, Turkey

Teams-

Team 1- America, England, France

Team 2- Germany Italy

Team 3- Denmark Norway

Team 4-Turkey Greece

Team 5 Spain Romano

.

Host- Japan

.

Japan- Japan here. I have invited all of them to complete in a contest. Oh, and also bond.

The contest will be of getting all of them to accept each other's um… habits…

I'm also broadcasting this live.

I'll have other judges when necessary, do not worry.

.

.

.


End file.
